Yukis Amoden
Killing is mean, you silly rat. ____ Yukis on violent crime. Role Yukis "Yuke" Amoden is the deuteragonist of Coloring Book. Due to a mixture of his extreme personality and inherit bad luck, Yukis always ends up caught up into the troubles and major incidents of the story. Even though he tries his best to be a friendly and helpful person, his clueless and innocent nature usually makes him just as much of a nuisance to society as Cori. Personality Yukis is incredibly timid and sheltered. He seems to have a very backwards understanding of most social norms and he often gets into difficult situations due to his lack of understanding. Deep down inside his biggest desire is to be good but he isn't really that good at being good. He will often put others before himself in such a way where he becomes a pushover and he doesn't seem to value his dignity when it gets in the way of his "kindness". In addition to this behavior he also exhibits a childlike fear and intolerance to multiple subjects. Yukis is incapable of viewing or any violent content even if it is fictional. He is also incapable of viewing or discussing any negative subjects such as death, sorrow or misfortune. This is most likely due to the fact that he associates such works with reality and he believes that rejecting such themes makes him a better person. In possible relation to these dispositions, Yukis does not have good control over certain emotions. He is highly sensitive and will often cry for petty reasons leading others to mistreat him. He also exhibits an abnormal fear of the darkness and frightening images so much to a point where he can be rendered incapable of sleeping or being alone. Despite his intolerance of violence and negative content, he is somewhat immune to sexual content no matter how graphic it is. This is one of the few places where Yukis is arguable more mature than most of those around him. He is incredibly educated in the subject of sexuality and is completely comfortable discussing it or viewing it. This is most likely due to his parents who work in the adult industry and who hold a very positive view of sexual expression. In some respects, Yukis is somewhat of a hedonist. In contrast to Cori, Yukis is mostly positive and content with the world and his life despite the difficulties he has had to endure. Though he is sensitive and thoughtful in general, Yukis is not really affected by the rejection or the abuse of others. He is extremely forgiving to those who wrong him and he holds all of his priority in his parents who completely love and accept him the way he is. It is unknown if Yukis suffers from some sort of development disability such as autism, he does seem to portray multiple symptoms of the disorder but it is never mentioned or even hinted so this is unlikely. Yukis is sometimes going to be portrayed as too innocent to understand certain subjects while at other times he is going to have a childish solution to everything and is actually going to come out as more mature or wise than everyone around him. This quality puts him on the same level as Cori when it comes to how he impacts and interlopes with the world around him. Abilities and Skills Even though he is extremely socially inept, his ignorance helps him more than what would be expected. Yukis believes that everyone in the world is inherently good and that everyone can learn to get along and live peacefully if they all put forth the effort. This foolish idea often leads him to attempt to befriend many different delinquents and trouble makers with little success. Even though this action does not grant him the desired outcome, it is a very good conditioner for his sanity, especially when he is being constantly harassed or tormented by others. Yukis is extremely resilient towards insults and cruel practical jokes that are often inflicted upon him. Even though he does not show it, he has a very healthy self esteem and he does not take many of the attacks of others personally. This is most likely because Yukis believes that most people who do bad things do them as a cry for help. When backed into a corner or put into a situation where he is forced to fight, Yukis will often question the person attacking him or try to convince them that what they are doing is wrong. If angered enough he will often use very weak insults and comebacks to try to deter his attackers from tormenting him any further, though this is particularly rare. Physically Yukis is very fit in terms of endurance and stamina. He does not have that much upper body strength but he makes up for it with lower body strength. Yukis is usually fast enough to outrun his pursuers and he usually avoids fighting as much as he can. When he is forced to fight, Yukis will usually curl up into a ball and take a beating rather than having to hit and hurt another person. If he can, he will try to defeat the person without actually physically harming them, this usually involves the throwing of items such as food or soft drinks and or distracting his attackers by pulling their pants down. In some respects, Yukis's strongest skill is a mixture of his tough guy appearance, his cluelessness and his innocent nature. Appearance Yukis is shorter than the average of boys his age. He is skinny to a point where he appears bony to some. . Like Cori, his features contrast with his skin color in terms of race. Because of this he mildly resembles a person with albinism. He also forms multiple freckles when he is exposed to sun for prolonged periods of time. Yukis is an incredibly intimidating individual. He has bushy eyebrows, lazy eyes, and a rough jaw line. Because of these features he is often disliked by others both because they are threatened by him and because they suspect something of him. Along with him being scary looking to most, his eccentric personality doesn't help. Most people are unable to properly understand his body language or facial expressions. His face appears frozen in an angry glare, even when frightened or when he is crying. When he smiles, he appears to be grinning evilly as his eyebrows still curve down over his eyes. Yukis has a very deep and gruff voice which sounds like a grimy mumble when low and a booming shout when high. He also has a rather strong accent of Caribbean decent